Please Don't Leave
by zebrastripes88
Summary: Jim has an affair while he is in Philly. Rated T for some language. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Go

He never meant to cheat. It just happened. But of course, that's what they all say.

Jim was lonely. He missed Pam, he missed his life back in Scranton, he missed his kids. But at the same time, he was really enjoying his new job. He actually felt accomplished. He actually felt like he was doing something worthwhile.

He had been on a business trip the past few days and today some of the guys he worked with invited him to the hotel bar on their last night. Jim had been planning on leaving that night to go home. Pam was stressed with the responsibility of both kids, but he also knew he deserved it. One night out, one night to have some fun. He called Pam, no answer. He left a voicemail, explaining he had to work late so he would drive home in the morning. A white lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Three drinks in and he was pretty trashed. Jim was a lightweight. Plus, he rarely had the opportunity to drink, ever since they had gotten married he rarely had a drink, other than the occasional beer. The woman talking to him was beautiful. She must be have been a model or something. Women this beautiful certainly don't live in Scranton. He wasn't flirting with her. He was being nice to her. He was listening. He was being attentive. All women wanted was a man to listen to them, right? She wasn't flirting with him either, she was only talking. That lingering touch she just gave him on his arm meant nothing. She was simply steadying herself, right? She had been drinking too.

When she suggested to him that they go to her room, where it was more private and less noisy, he readily agreed. Quiet was good, his head was throbbing from the noise of the bar. Jim continued to justify everything. It didn't help that he had had another two drinks during the time he and the woman were talking. He justified their first kiss. It was friendly, she was just being friendly. The kisses continued. Other things happened. Jim was dizzy from the alcohol. It all felt so good. Until it was over. He saw his pile of clothes on the floor and suddenly, he felt sick. He quickly got dressed, muttered a goodbye, and left. He stood in the hallway feeling absolutely numb. Slowly, he walked to his room. He took a long shower. Maybe a good shower would wash away his sin. He knew better though. He sat on the edge of his bed sobbing into his hands. How could he have done this? He was a good person. Jim Halpert doesn't cheat. And yet, he just did.

The next morning Jim went downstairs to the dining area where a free breakfast was being offered. He wasn't hungry, but he was in desperate need of some coffee. His plan was to get a cup and then get the hell out of there. But of course, of all people, was the woman, standing at the coffee table stirring in some sugar in her cup. She was very friendly, Jim not so much. He was trying to get away. As he turned around after a hasty goodbye, he was not aware of the business card she so stealthily slipped into his pants pocket.

Pam was happy to see Jim when he arrived home around noon. But shortly after, she felt that familiar sadness she had been experiencing lately. Jim was cold and distant. He barely smiled when he saw her. He looked tired, exhausted even. The lunch they shared was chaotic with both kids crying the entire time. Jim excused himself to go lay down upstairs for a bit. Surely Pam could keep an eye on the kids for a bit. Pam tried to be sympathetic towards her husband but it wasn't easy. After the kids were down for their naps, she decided to use the time to catch up on the laundry. She quietly padded into the master bedroom where the laundry hamper was kept. She picked up some stray items around the room, including Jim's clothes from his travel bag and the floor where he had tossed them. She brought the hamper to the laundry room, slowly emptying it, checking pockets and looking for stains on each item. She began to inspect his pants. Jim had a notoriously bad habit of leaving random items in his pants pockets. His worst offender was pens. She reached into the left back pocket, removing the business card, inspecting it. On the front was the name of a business, a woman's name, phone number, and email address. Nothing ununusual. On the back however, was something that caused her heart to stop. A brief, handwritten note. "Thank you for last night. My trip was MUCH better because of you. xoxo C.W. P.S. Twice is rare for me, so you should be proud of yourself ;)"

Jim had slept with a woman. Jim was having an affair. Pam sank down onto the floor of the laundry room. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But she could only sit there in shock. Certainly they were going through a rough patch now, she would never disagree with that. But the fact that it had gotten to this extent was simply shocking. He had betrayed their wedding vows. He had betrayed _her_.

She heard a creaking sound above her. Jim was awake from his nap. He would be coming downstairs shortly. Probably. Who really knew? She thought she knew Jim better than anyone, but she had been completely wrong. She stood up. He couldn't see her like this. Looking weak, defeated. She took a deep breath. She could hear his footsteps getting close. She walked out of the laundry room to face him.

"Hey babe," he said softly.

She held out the business card toward him. "What the fuck is this?"

Jim looked nonplussed. "Pam, I don't know what you're talking about."

She ignored him. "How could you? How could you do this to me? To us?" Tears were quickly filling her eyes. She had been trying so hard to stay strong in this moment, but it was just too damn difficult.

Jim took the card out of her hands, looked it over, and exhaled loudly. He felt as though he might collapse. He ran his hands through his hair. He wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes. But no words came out of his mouth.

"Jim," Pam began. "Please tell me. Please tell me why you did it." She was sobbing now.

Jim could only look at her. He couldn't speak. He simply turned around and began to walk away.

"Jim! What are you doing? Talk to me Jim! Please!" Pam demanded.

Jim continued to walk away, briefly grabbing his keys on the coffee table. And then he began to open the front door.

"Don't leave! Please, don't leave! Jim! Please!" Pam crumpled to the floor, sobbing, shaking, unable to breathe properly. She could hear the car starting outside and Jim quickly driving away. When would he be back? Would he be back? Why couldn't he just talk to her? Where was the man she had lovingly adored, flirted with, joked with, told everything to? What had happened to him? Pam was determined to find out. And make it all better. Somehow.

* * *

Forgive me for writing such an angsty story. I have read where there was some hinting that Jim might have had an affair during his time in Philly. None of us would like to think of the loveable guy who was so in love with Pam doing this. But it makes for interesting fan fiction. Leave me a review, let me know if you hated or liked this story!


	2. Author's Note

I just wanted to clarify that I wanted to write this story based on the fact that there are rumors online about Jim cheating on Pam. I don't believe that happened at all. But I thought the idea itself was interesting and I wanted to expand my writing a bit by not writing a happy, fluffy story. I plan to continue this story, and I hope that it will come together in a way that is more satisfying to readers. Thank you to those who left me reviews. I do appreciate any feedback I can get.


End file.
